Passionnelle
by LAmethyste
Summary: Inspiré du fabuleux film Prisoners. One-shot sur une courte enquête avec OOC des personnages principaux. Couple à découvrir. James cherche à savoir où le criminel a caché le corps de la personne qu'il aime. Un face à face intense entre lui et le meurtrier, plein des questions et de révélations plus étonnantes que cruelles. Alors venez plongez dans l'univers du Passionnelle !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Alors ce one-shot s'est un peu écrit sur un coup de tête suite au visionnage du film _Prisoners_ (à voir pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, casting de folie –Hugh Jackman et Terrence Howard- et thriller passionnant). Ceci est un SLASH par contre, avec un couple que je viens de connaitre et que j'apprécie beaucoup –certaines personnes disent que c'est l'équivalent du HPDM- alors j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avi !

Bonne lecture !

L'inspecteur de police sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire la mine sombre. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire raquer le suspect. Toutes les preuves le liaient au meurtre mais personne n'arrivait à la faire avouer, son alibi restait de marbre.

« Je veux le voir. »Elle répétait cela tout le temps. Depuis six heures exactement.

Gregory McKinley passa la porte de la deuxième salle en soupirant. Il était épuisé. Son regard se porta sur James, qui se tenait face à la vitre, les yeux rouges, gonflés et plein de larmes salées. Il n'avait pas dormi lui aussi.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Ils voulaient juste des aveux.

-Elle veut toujours que ce soit toi qui lui parles, murmura Greg en s'approchant.

-Je sais…

La voix de James semblait lointaine, presque éteinte. Voir Lily dans de telles circonstances ne devait pas être simple. Ils étaient sorti ensembles à l'école et avaient même prévu de se marier du moins avant que tout cela n'arrive.

-Je veux faire mon deuil correctement et sortir Sirius de prison. Il faut qu'elle parle Greg.

-Je sais…

Lily était toujours assise sur la chaise de la salle, les mains attachées par des menottes. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés comme avant, avec une belle queue de cheval haute et quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage fin et joli. Non, maintenant, ses cheveux roux partaient dans tout les sens et s'entremêlaient. Elle portait de grosses lunettes de vue, celles qui étaient à la mode en ce moment, ses mains tremblaient. Ses doigts étaient toujours aussi fins et longs. Comme avant. On voyait certaines veines sur le dos de ses mains et son vernis rouge sang s'écaillait.

James détourna le regard.

Leur relation n'avait pas duré. Il ne l'aimait pas et souhaitait plus que tout vivre une belle aventure pleine d'émotions fortes et de désir là où elle voulait avoir des enfants et vivre telle une femme au foyer pendant que lui travaillait. Il n'était pas fait pour être ensembles. L'autre aussi lui avait dit une fois.

-Je pense que l'on peut toujours la mettre en prison. Le Ministère et la Cour pensent que l'on a assez de preuves pour l'envoyer pourrir en prison. Le seul bémol, c'est que elle seule sait où est le corps. Mrs Prince et son ancien mari voudraient aussi pouvoir faire leur deuil, expliqua Greg en se servant du thé, il n'aimait pas le café.

James le regarda faire longuement. Il était grand et presque vieux. Presque parce qu'il n'avait pas encore soixante ans. On voyait son ventre rond poussait sa chemise quand il respirait fort ou qu'il dormait au travail. Son visage aussi était rond, il avait de bonnes joues d'enfants couvertes de barbe brune qui se mêlait à sa chevelure un peu bouclée. James le comparait souvent à Sirius, mais en plus gros et vieux et même si ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair qui laissait voir la douleur et la peine tout les jours.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça gamin… On va y arriver, lui dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Son regard brun se porta sur Lily qui gardait les yeux clos. Elle ne pleurait plus en tout cas. James sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il voulait des réponses.

-Je vais le faire.

-Pardon ? Non tu ne peux pas rentrer là dedans ! C'est tout frais encore et seul Merlin sait ce que tu serais capable de lui faire à cette pauvre folle ! C'est hors de question ! S'écria alors Gregory en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela !

James finit son verre d'eau et posa son badge sur la table. Il devint alors un peu plus vulnérable pour lui.

-Je veux juste la vérité.

McKinley soupira encore une fois avant de dévisager Potter. Il ne le fera pas changer d'avis, il le sait.

\- Vas-y…

James plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et remit sa veste. Il avait froid. La salle d'interrogatoire parut bien petite quand il y mit un premier pied. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour mais la situation devenait urgente, pour lui, pour ses parents mais aussi pour la population.

-Lily… Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement ? Il ne pensait pas. Parler avec un criminel était une chose, mais se retrouvait face à la personne qui avait tué de sang froid la personne que l'on chérissait le plus n'était pas qualifiable. Il devait rester calme. Son cœur paraissait battre au ralenti, tellement qu'il en sentait le sang couler dans ses veines de façon effrayante. Ses mains étaient moites et il n'aimait pas cela, surtout si le silence qui l'entourait semblait lui retirer le peu d'oxygène qu'il arrivait à captiver.

Il avait peur. Peur de la réponse. Peur de le revoir. Pourtant, tout ces mois dans le doute étaient enfin fini.

-Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu James. Depuis le procès en fait.

-Depuis tes aveux Lily. Mais cela fait déjà six mois et…

-Et un an depuis sa disparition, coupa Lily en se redressant doucement.

James sentit sa gorge se serrait et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il voulait partir.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. L'autre inspecteur n'a pas eu les réponses à tes questions alors tu viens me voir toi même. Tu m'as manqué James, dit elle en avançant les mains pour le toucher.

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je le jure. Juste dis moi la vérité.

Lily pencha sa tête sur le coté comme pour réfléchir. Peu être que voir la douleur et la souffrance sur le visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé la toucher encore. Peu être.

-Je vais te dire tout ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. On vivait encore à coté, dans la rue du printemps à deux stations de métro des rues sorcières. On était voisins de paliers mais tu ne l'as jamais su. Moi je te vois tout les jours James, tous les jours. Tu sortais ton chien jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse lui aussi. Tu te souviens d'Hachi, le saint Bernard. Il était beau et gros. Il n'aboyait que lorsque tu rentrais, comme pour te saluer. Vous étiez beaux tous les deux. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais lui non. Il grognait quand il me voyait. Même quand je sortais les poubelles. Il montrait les dents et toi tu ne me voyais toujours pas.

Lily fit une pause. Elle fit glisser le verre d'eau dans ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle le reposa doucement en le faisait claquer sur la table.

-Alors je l'ai tué. Il n'a pas pleuré. Il n'a pas souffert. Je l'ai renversé avec ma voiture puis je l'ai enterré. Il te collait trop et il ne m'aimait pas. On n'aurait pas pu former une famille. C'était impossible. Tu étais si triste ! Si silencieux ! Je pleurais tout les soirs en pensant à toi et j'ai même regretté mon geste. Mais il est arrivé. Lui. Je voulais venir te voir ce jour là…

 _Lily avait lâché ses cheveux et portait une robe rouge qui se confondait avec le roux de sa chevelure. Elle était jolie. Elle prit la tarte aux fraises qu'elle avait cuisinée et sortit de son appartement. Il ne lui suffisait que de faire exactement sept pas pour atteindre la porte de James. Son plan était bon. Parfait même. Mais Lui était là. Juste devant l'entrée de son amour. Il semblait gêné mais déterminé. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?_

-Et tu l'as laissé entrer chez nous James… Et je l'ai entendu toute la soirée. Tu es bien plus silencieux toi mais lui, il a laissé son plaisir filtrer entre les murs et la porte de chez toi. Je l'ai entendu… « Ce n'est que du sex James »il t'a dit et toi, tu t'es laissé aller ! J'étais derrière ta porte et je vous entendais ! J'aurai dû être à sa place, dans tes bras ! Mais tu ne m'as pas vu… C'est lui que tu as voulu. Et je t'ai entendu lui murmuré ces choses… Juste derrière la porte…

-Arrêtes Evans ! J'ai compris. Coupa James en serrant les poings.

-Et il est revenu plusieurs fois pour faire ces… ces choses là !

-On avait une liaison. On s'aimait. Ne fais pas comme si c'était malsain…

Lily le regarda avec un large sourire. Elle voulait le toucher, le faire réagir.

-Il a pleuré tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. 

James ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle le provoquait. Lily but encore un peu d'eau avant de continuer.

-Vous avez gardé votre secret, vous voyant la nuit et seulement dans cet appartement. Et moi je l'ai vu. Il semblait heureux comme un idiot alors que tu t'en servais comme pute ! Heureux de se savoir désirer par quelqu'un comme toi alors qu'il ne valait rien ! Ce microbe ! Heureux que tu daignes foutre ta queue dans ses…

James se leva d'un seul coup faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Son visage était rouge de colère et il savait que Greg serait prêt à intervenir. Cette salope se moquait de lui. Elle passait de la fatigue à la tristesse, de la colère à l'amusement. C'était horrible. James n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

-La dernière nuit que tu as passé avec lui devait être mémorable. Alors je lui envoyé un mot disant que tu allais partir en mission. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu. Grace à moi… Il est venu et vous avez fait l'amour seul Merlin sait combien de fois. Tu as du être heureux non ? Mais comprends tu que c'est juste grâce à moi ! Il est venu et vous vous êtes embrassé juste en face de moi…

 _James laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau lisse qui se collait à la sienne. C'était si doux, si bon. Doucement il bougeait les reins et sentait que l'autre perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau et leurs lèvres se caressaient lentement. C'était si bon._

 _-Je t'aime tellement…_

 _L'autre sourit à travers le baiser avant de se cambrer en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de James. C'était si bon. Ses mouvements de bassin étaient si lents qu'il se rendait fou seul. Les gémissements de l'autre de l'aidait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine._

 _-Je t'aime…_

 _James sourit à son tour. Il accéléra son mouvement._

 _-Severus…_

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dû partir ce soir là. Mais vous avez encore échangé un baiser devant ta porte… Pendant un moment. Et là encore, tu ne m'as pas vu. Il avait une fine veste bleu nuit ce soir là. Elle n'était pas assez épaisse pour le protéger du froid et je le voyais frissonner des fois. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la troisième rue…

 _Severus regarda les fleurs avec un air idiot. Il devait trouver cela ridicule mais James voulait les lui offrir. L'autre brun le regarda en souriant devant son air gêné et finit par l'embrasser doucement. Très doucement. Il lui témoignait tout son amour._

-Il a dû sentir que quelqu'un le suivait parce qu'il a tourné dans une ruelle sombre. Belle erreur de sa part. J'avais toujours la cape que tu m'as donnée…

James n'arrivait plus à respirer. Lors du procès, Lily avait juste dit que c'était elle qui s'était débarrassé de Severus. Mais elle n'avait pas dit ù était le corps. Elle s'était contenté de mettre fin aux recherches acharnées de James pour trouver le disparu. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait fuit la guerre, du moins, tout le monde l'avait espéré.

-Il était de dos. Alors je l'ai rendu faible et je l'ai étranglé. Je voulais qu'il souffre… Alors j'ai pris mon temps. Son visage devenait bleu et rouge. C'était si laid… Il me regardait avec effroi et gesticulait pour se défendre. Tu imagines James ? J'ai réussi à le maitriser ! Moi ! Une pauvre femme !

 _Leurs mains se liaient doucement. James aimait de plus en plus lui faire l'amour. Ses soupirs, ses mots d'amour, ses caresses. Il devenait fou à chaque fois. Le regard de Severus lorsqu'il était tout les deux était si beau. Ses yeux étaient brillants et témoignaient de son amour. James pensait vraiment être tombé amoureux._

-J'ai fini par le lâcher. Il toussait. J'ai pu l'assommer et j'ai amené son corps dans une autre ruelle… Je l'ai mis nu, il avait froid. Il s'est mis à pleuré et m'a supplié de le laisser partir. Mais je l'ai frappé plein de fois. Je voulais le punir. Il devait souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il le méritait.

James se leva en tremblant. Son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Il était obligé de respirer la bouche ouverte pour ne pas mourir étouffé. Il forçait sur ses yeux pour voir net. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il allait vomir. Il voulait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle lui dise juste où se trouvait le corps de son bien aimé.

-Je me suis arrêté à temps. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pleurant, suffoquant comme l'animal qu'il est. Il le méritait.

La voix de Lily se brisa et James crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Pourtant, quand il tourna son regard vers elle. Il fut choqué de voir qu'en réalité, elle essayait juste de retenir un fou rire. Elle se marrait. La situation l'amusait. Pris d'un élan de rage, James se montra bien violent avec elle. Il la prit par les cheveux et la cogna contre la table avant de reculer. Il respirait fort. Son sang affluait aux extrémités de ses doigts pour le démanger. Il allait vomir.

Lily pleura.

-Je l'ai amené dans la maison dont je t'ai parlé une fois, lors de notre scolarité. Celle au bord de la mer. Il y est depuis. Sirius allait le découvrir, c'est pour ça que je l'ai accusé. Il allait tout te dire sinon. Et à l'époque, je ne voulais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ? Elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa question, le sang coulait de son front.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais me le dire ? Pourquoi tu avoues tout aujourd'hui ?

-Les preuves m'ont poussé à dire la vérité. Tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours à cause de cela et je ne veux pas que tu meurs. C'est pour ça qu'il est encore en vie… C'était au cas où. Il a de la chance que tu ne survivre pas sans lui.

James dû se coller au mur de la salle d'interrogatoire pour ne pas tomber au sol. Il voulait vomir.

-Oui. Il est vivant… Il était encore dans la maison quand j'ai été arrêtée. Cela va faire une semaine qu'il est seul dans ce trou. Sans eau… Sans nourriture…

James se redressa et s'avança vers elle pour la menacer. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il voulait le retrouver. Si elle disait la vérité et que Severus était encore en vie, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il serra son poignet le plus fort possible et il la vit faire une grimace.

\- Vas-y James… Vas le retrouver. Il t'attend peu être encore dans la maison de mes grands parents, celle d'Ecosse, tu la connais. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire.

James sentit une bouffée d'oxygène lui arriver en pleine figure et il fit demi-tour pour se précipiter vers la porte. Il entendait déjà le bruit de ses équipiers qui s'activaient dehors. Il allait le revoir. Il allait le retrouver. Enfin !

Enfin !

Enfin !

Enfin !

-Veilles juste à ce que je sois incinérée…

Une détonation retentit et James tomba à genoux. Un sifflement désagréable lui broya le cerveau et il eut l'impression que ses oreilles allaient s'échapper. Se retournant, il vit le corps de Lily au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa gorge et l'arrière de son crâne. Elle venait de mourir.

Fin.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cela vous a plu même si je n'avais pas prévu une fin comme celle là. Severus devait être mort mais sûr de sûr et Lily ne devait rien avouer… Bon j'espère que cette fin est quand même assez bien faite et qu'elle laisse la possibilité à plusieurs vraies fins. Qui sait ? Peu être que Severus n'est pas dans la maison ?

Bisou !


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci mets venu en tête comme, je le mets là en espérant avoir vos avis et qui sait, des idées pour une suite ?

Bonne lecture !

Doucement James fit glisser ses mais sur la peau lisse de son âme-sœur. Il aimait le prendre dans ses bras comme ça, quand le pouvoir de Nix était à son apogée et que le ciel était couvert d'étoiles. Il sentait alors tous ses instincts se réveiller et il savait qu'ainsi, il faisait plus d'effets à son compagnon. Il regarda les frissons parcourir sa peau pâle et sentit ses yeux, d'un vert si pur et émeraude, virer au rouge sang. Son compagnon avait beaucoup changé depuis presque sept mois maintenant même si son ventre restait petitement rond, ce qui prouvait que la gestation était très compliquée. Ses cheveux d'un noir ténébreux lui tombaient sur ses épaules et cachaient son visage et même parfois ses yeux de la même couleur. Et James le trouvait férocement mignon mais mystérieux à ces moments. Inconsciemment il serra un peu plus ce corps devenu si fragile dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait changé, la vie en cavale même en tant que lycanthrope, n'était facile.

Et tout avait commencé comme l'une de ces histoires de princes et princesses que les parents lisaient aux enfants le soir. James était le fils de Godric III, et du coup, futur alpha de sa meute. Il était donc supposé se plier à certaines règles dont la plus essentielle, se marier à Lily Evans, la fille du chef d'une meute voisine à leur contrée nommé Charles IX Evans et lui faire un enfant pour ainsi unifier les deux meutes et augmenter la puissance de chaque lycanthrope sur qu'il avait de l'emprise. Mais le problème de James était et restera l'attraction que Gaïa avait instaurée entre Severus et lui. Son odeur l'avait toujours obsédé, cette touche de miel et de vent du nord, son regard si fier et pourtant si fragile. Depuis sa première transformation en lycanthrope et sa première fête en hommage à Ouranos, il avait su qu'il n'était venu au monde que pour se tenir auprès de Severus. Et ils s'étaient aimés depuis, d'un amour pur et unique. Un amour que James n'aurait pu connaitre avec Lily.

Alors, lorsque, dans le secret le plus profond, Severus et lui s'étaient unis avec come seul témoin le Dieu Pontos et ses enfants, ils avaient décidé de fuir le temps que les choses se calment. Mais rien ne s'était arrangé. Car, selon son père, les Ténèbres souterrains rôdaient et attendaient la bonne heure pour frapper. Le nourrisson d'une guerre sans merci allait naître et il fallait que le plus de meutes se soient alliées avant que Chaos ne vienne sur Terre. James ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait car les Anciens refusaient d'en parler à tous. Seul le secret et les obligations régnaient. Alors, dans l'ignorance, James avait choisi l'amour.

La semaine qui avait suivi sa cérémonie de lien avec son compagnon, celui-ci avait failli mourir par trois fois. Les Anciens dirent que Gaïa le punissait mais le futur alpha savait qu'il n'en était rien. Les lycanthropes de sa meute voulaient la mort de Severus pour récupérer leur héritier et ainsi unir les deux meutes.

James frissonna de peur. Il se souvenait encore du corps froid de Severus dans ses bras alors que celui convulsait avec violence. Cette fois, l'alpha avait crut le perdre à jamais et son âme s'était brisée avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, on ne pouvait les séparer involontairement.

-Tu m'as fait fuir juste après… Murmura une voix encre endormie.

-Comment ? Demanda t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses James, je le sens. Et je peux donc te dire que juste après cela nous avons fuis.

James sourit faiblement. La voix de Severus trahissait sa fatigue et son manque de force. Un loup en gestation, si les Flots lui donnaient ce pouvoir, ne devait pas fuir sa meute et devait rester avec les siens qui lui offraient une part de leur puissance chaque jour. Mais là, Severus était obligé de puiser dans ses uniques forces pour protéger son petit louveteau.

-Je ne cesse de penser à ce que je te fais vivre. Un bon compagnon ne devrait pas te faire autant souffrir. Mais je sais qu'en retournant là bas, tu ne se sentiras pas mieux et ta vie sera bien plus en danger qu'ici. Mon père est et restera l'alpha, ils ne peuvent pas me remplacer, ils n'en n'ont pas le pouvoir. Quand l'Alpha mourra, je prendrai sa place et te désignerai en tant que compagnon officiel. Il ne me faudra que signer un contrat par le sang avec Charles IX pour unifier les meutes. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à tout abandonner maintenant. Expliqua alors James en regardant devant lui, déterminé.

-Tu fais beaucoup pour moi, James. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je suis ton compagnon, alors je te suivrai qu'importe où tu iras. Et peu importe si la meute souhaite ma mort maintenant.

Les deux lycanthropes se sourirent alors puis James attira Severus vers lui pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci grimaça.

-Que se passe –t-il ? Interrogea le brun suspicieux.

Le plus fatigué se contenta de poser sa main sur sa joue pour le regarder. Il aimait observer le visage de son futur alpha. Ses traits si droits et pourtant, annonciateur d'une grande puissance avec ce regard vert si doux et fort à la fois, ses lèvres fines et joliment roses et surtout ses cheveux ni longs ni courts qui paraissaient s'échapper de part et d'autre. Oui, Severus l'aimait et était prêt à le suivre de partout. Il grimaça à nouveau en sentant un goût amer remonter dans sa gorge.

-Il fait que j'aille aux toilettes. Dit-il alors.

L'appartement n'en était pas un, il semblait plus être une chambre d'hôtel miteux où les toxicomanes du coin se retrouvaient. La chambre ne comportait qu'un vieux lit qui grinçait énormément-rendant les séances d'amour bien gênantes- d'une commode vieille d'un siècle et habitée par des bêtes et enfin une petite salle de bain toilettes ou les probabilités d'attraper une maladie étaient maximales. Severus s'accroupit devant le VC et y laissa le peut de soupe qu'il avait réussit à manger. James le rejoint bien vite et le soutint gentiment. Il le prit dans ses bras sachant très bien qu'après cela l'autre n'aurait l force de ne rien faire.

Il le déposa sur leur lit de fortune et décida de se transformer. Sans de bonnes conditions se métamorphoser était bien plus compliqué et surtout très douloureux. James ne manger presque plus depuis des mois et ils ne cessaient de bouger pour ne pas être rattrapé par leur meute. L'angoisse et la peur étaient devenues leurs meilleures amies, même si les lycanthropes ne s'aventuraient pas en territoire inconnu. Il se déshabilla donc lentement, soutenant le regard triste de Severus. Une fois nu, il ferma les yeux et sentit ses os se craquer et son corps se déformer sans ménagement pour enfin devenir un loup à part entière. Enorme, d'un noir ébène et avec des yeux d'un rouge sang. La bête grimpa sous le lit et se stoppa en sentant le lit craquer fortement. Severus ricana. James se coucha donc, prenant ainsi presque toute la place sur le lit. Severus se redressa pour enlever son haut, un gros pull sal, pour se coller au lycanthrope. La magie opéra alors. Doucement, la puissance de Nix quitta le corps de James pour s'infiltrer dans celui d'un Severus plus détendu.

-Tu ne dois pas forcer James. Dit-il alors. Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, il sentit le corps puissant de son alpha se déformer petit à petit pour laisser place à celui devenu si fragile de James.

-Ton loup n'est plus si puissant aujourd'hui… Que diraient les membres de la meute s'ils te voyaient ?

-Rien de bien intéressant… Répondit difficilement James en se rhabillant.

Severus sourit alors doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une vive douleur réveilla Severus qui poussa un grognement. Un cri s'en suivit et bien d'autres halètements. James paniqua, il ne savait pas comment faire. Severus était devant lui, le corps courbé par la douleur alors que l'enfant, leur enfant, semblait sur le point de venir parmi eux.

La douleur n'avait jamais était aussi violente de toute la vie de Severus. Il aurait pu penser que ses consultions lors de son dernier empoisonnement n'avaient été que de vastes blagues mais la situation ne si prêtait pas. Il poussait, criait mais la douleur restait là. Il ne sut même pas quand James eut leur petit Harry dans ses bras, ni même quand se fut son tour. Il était tout engourdi et ne sentait ni le corps chaud qu'il enveloppait dans ses bras, ni ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'entendait pas les gémissements animaliers de James qui pleurait la naissance de son fils, son héritier, son bâtard. Mais il sut qu'ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, que la douleur le laissa enfin et qu'il put entendre les cris aigus de son seul et unique fils.

-Ô Gaïa, notre Grande Mère, porte ta main sur le cœur de mon fils, ne laisse pas Chaos et les Ténèbres souterrains abîmer son âme, laisse la chance à Pontos de tracer son chemin, un chemin sans embuches. Ô Gaïa sainte Mère des créatures nocturnes, laisse nous la chance de le voir grandir… Pria sans relâche James en serrant sa famille dans ses bras.

Severus était bercé par ses paroles depuis le matin. Nix les avait délaissés pour laisser place au Soleil mais ils n'avaient pas bougé de la journée. Le rituel voulait que James prie et que Severus l'accompagne alors ils l'avaient fait. Et Harry, leur nouveau né les avait regardés faire avec curiosité. La nuit était finalement revenue et la rue était devenue silencieuse.

-Il va nous falloir bouger mes amours, Commença James doucement, la cérémonie a dû leurs arriver aux oreilles et les recherches doivent être zonées maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

Severus secoua la tête. Il se savait peu être encore inactif pendant une bonne semaine.

-Partez devant. Il ne faut pas qu'ils mettent la main sur Harry, surtout si je suis avec lui, tu…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Sev' ! S'énerva alors James en se redressant.

La naissance d'Harry rendait presque toutes ses capacités aux parents et en particulier à James. Il redevenait petit à petit l'alpha qu'il devait être et Severus en était fier. Il sourit.

-Très bien. Tu nous porteras alors puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

James rougit en se souvenant de la seule et unique fois où il avait à proprement porter Severus. C'était lors de la cérémonie des flots sous l'œil de Pontos et s'était pour le faire gémir de plaisir. Il soupira.

-Je serai sous ma forme animale, ce sera plus facile…

-Voilà qui sera bien plus amusant… Fit Severus tout bas.

-Si tu es assez en forme pour faire du sarcasme, tu peux très bien marcher alors ? Rétorqua l'autre rouge de gène.

Severus rigola alors et se redressa péniblement. Tout son corps était doloris. James l'aida alors à se vêtir et il habilla Harry le mieux possible. Après un baiser tendre et un regard, ils descendirent doucement les escaliers de secours. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue alors il ne fallait que quelques mètres avant d'atteindre une zone inhabitée et laisser ainsi à James la possibilité de se transformer.

-Lors de la cérémonie, près du Lac des âmes jumelles, tu m'as dit une seule chose… Tu as dit que je devais te faire mien et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu es mien et que je suis tien et rien ne nous séparera. Dit solennellement James alors qu'il donnait ses vêtements à son compagnon.

La transformation fut plus rapide et moins douloureuse, Harry restait silencieux, comme s'il savait que la situation ne prêtait pas aux pleurs et cela enchanta Severus. Le lycanthrope se coucha, le temps que son compagnon n'attache le bébé à son dos correctement.

-Sache mon cher, que cette nuit t'a à jamais étiqueté comme le mari le plus performant et dévoué que je puisse connaître… Fit Severus alors que le loup lui lançait un regard courroucé, j'irai de ce pas voir mes amants pour les informer qu'il y a un réel potentiel derrière la queue de leur Alpha si tu veux !

Un craquement se fit entendre et Severus se retourna d'un coup, le cœur battant. Il faisait nuit sombre et on ne voyait rien. Seul des odeurs vinrent chatouiller le nez des deux parents. La peur s'immisça en eux d'un coup. Ils savaient que des gens étaient là, pas loin, à les observer et à attendre le signal pour les attaquer. James grogna alors, il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève sa famille.

Severus sentit son souffle s'arrêter quand il vit une mini flèche s'abattre sur la cuisse musclé de son loup. Harry se mit à pleurer. Severus ne pouvait plus monter sur James sous peine de les faire ralentir alors il sortit un couteau. Personne ne s'approchera de son Harry. Il en faisait la promesse.

-Rendez vous maintenant ! Cria une voix vite accompagnée de grognements bestiaux. Il faut que tu rentres James ! Ta famille t'attends et tu sais que tu as un rôle à jouer, alors ne fais pas l'enfant ou ton fils et ta femelle périront !

Severus grogna et son potentiel magique se réveilla. Il en fut heureux. Rapidement il se transforma à son tour, laissant la place à un loup d'un noir ténébreux plus petit que son compagnon à cause de sa gestation encore fraiche.

-Le chaton se réveille ! Tu as trahi les tiens Severus et tu en payeras le prix ! Fit la voix du chef de meute.

Un autre craquement se fit entendre et fit sursauter les deux loups. Harry pleura de plus belle. Ce fut à la seconde flèche tirée que les parents se décidèrent à fuir. Severus courrait le plus vite que son corps le lui permettait mais la douleur était revenu au galop, lui rappelant alors qu'il était encore endoloris. James l'aidait de son mieux, lui donnait des coups de museau pour se relever quand il tombait.

Il lui semblait que toute leur meute les suivait si ce n'était pas aussi celle des Evans. James avait peur, les flèches tirées, les tentatives de certains loups qui essayaient de lui sauter dessus et surtout, la disparition de Severus. Celui-ci, qui courait à côté de lui il y a quelques secondes s'était retrouvé à devoir dévier lorsqu'un autre loup l'avait attaqué. Alors James avait peur. Il savait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Severus et la simple idée de le perdre le faisait hurler de douleur. Il se jeta sur l'un de ses adversaires et le blessa suffisamment pour que celui-ci ne le suive pas. C'était la règle, on ne tuait pas.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Severus !

James fit demi-tour et se rapprocha des gémissements. Son sang se glaça. Severus continuait de courir alors que sa patte arrière gauche était blessée, des mâles lui sautaient encore dessus pour le faire plier mais Severus ne voulait pas, son mari l'attendait. James, sous la force de la colère, se jeta sur l'un de ces enfoirés. L'autre tomba directement sous son poids supérieur au sien et gémit. Il l'avait blessé. Mais James, enragé, lui envoya des coups de crocs de plus en plus violents. Le silence régnait, et rien ne sembla pouvoir ramener le futur alpha à la raison.

-James arrêtes ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Cria soudainement la voix de Severus alors qu'il allait donner le coup de grâce.

Le loup, la gueule ensanglantée, se redressa d'un coup et se précipita vers le corps blessé de son amant.

-Vois tu bien ce que tu as fait jeune alpha ? Demanda la voix de son père, On ne peut continuer comme ça ! Rentrez tous à la maison et je ne tuerai pas ta petite famille ! Accomplies ton devoir et je laisse passer cet excès de colère !

James se retourna alors que les membres de sa meute se métamorphosaient. Son père n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours cette corpulence trop imposante, cet air satisfait sur son visage carré, ses cheveux encore bruns malgré son vieil âge et ses cicatrices près de l'œil qui montraient le résultat de l'un ses combats les violents, son œil aveugle. James lui ressemblait mais il avait un coté plus sage et compatissant que son père n'avait pas, le coté descendant directement de Godric Gryffondor.

Il reconnut ensuite d'autres membres proches de sa famille. Une part de lui fut heureuse d les revoir, car sept mois c'était long mais une autre ne souhaitait que tous les égorger pour le mal qu'il avait fait à l'homme qui était maintenant inconscient près de lui. Il reconnut Perceval, qui le regardait tristement, et plus loin, Remus et Arthur qui soutenaient le corps de Bill, le fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. C'était le garçon qu'il avait attaqué.

-Acceptes James ! Ou je me débrouille pour que ce soit Severus qui paye pour ton crime ! Tu sais très bien que les arènes ne sont pas faites pour lui ! Il est fait pour trouver un autre compagnon et se faire engrosser ! Laisse-lui cette chance ! Recommença son père. Lily t'attends à la maison, avec son père ! Ne me déçois pas encore une fois !

James hésita encore malgré le fait qu'il savait très bien que c'était peine perdu. S'il mourrait, son père n'hésiterait pas à faire brûler vifs Severus et Harry, mais s'il restait en vie, il pourrait au moins s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. Décidé, James baissa la tête en signe d'accord.

-Je te fais la promesse que ton fils vivra auprès de son père et de sa mère mon fils. Tu as ma parole !

James se retransforma alors, laissant voir à tout le monde la marque d'union en forme de croissant de lune sur sa côte droite. Le silence tomba et ne fut que brisé par les pleurs douloureux de James.

Dix sept ans plus tard…

Severus marchait le plus vite possible pour atteindre sa maison sans encombre. Dix sept ans, c'était beaucoup et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Il était devenu la tare de sa soi-disant famille, sa meute et vivait maintenant reclus dans la forêt, à quelques mètres de son village. Les lycanthropes s'étaient toujours installé comme ceci, fini les camps sauvages, aujourd'hui les meutes formaient des villages de communautés et ils vivaient tous ensembles. Les choses fonctionnaient simplement, un échange de services.

L'Alpha, Godric III du nom était mort l'année précédente et alors James avait pris le pouvoir, se mariant avec Lily et éduquant Harry loin des yeux de Severus. Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas revu depuis, Severus vivait dans la pénombre de la meute, personne ne lui parlait et une mauvaise réputation lui collait au dos. Le vieux Perceval Dumbledor avait d'ailleurs pris son travail, et Severus ne pouvait soigner plus personne maintenant. La solitude était devenue sa seule et fidèle amie, elle ne le quittait jamais.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et Severus fit tomber ses fruits par terre. Il se dépêcha de les rattraper.

-Tiens ? Toujours pas mort toi ? Je pensais au moins que tu aurais le respect de fuir après tout ce que tu as fait ! Fit une voix criarde dans son dos.

Severus se retourna et se redressa. Tout le monde dans la rue les regardait à présent. Lily Potter et lui. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, les mouvements de foule dans ce genre ne se finissaient jamais bien dans son cas.

Il se trouvait au niveau de la grande fontaine, celle qui représentait un loup dans toute sa splendeur. Les bâtiments, souvent des maisons de villages étaient construites en cercle autour de celle-ci et donnaient alors un ensemble merveilleux lors des fêtes commerciales, les rituels et cérémonies se passant dans l'arrière forêt.

-Est-ce que tu manques de respect à ton Alpha Rogue ? Fit-elle avec un regard mauvais.

Severus la détailla avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Il ne voulait pas d'histoire, pas aujourd'hui. Lily n'avait pas changée, juste vieillit et il fallait avouer que si Severus avait aimé les femmes, il aurait certainement eu des sentiments pour elle. Elle était grande, avec un corps fin mais puissant digne d'une femme d'Alpha, ses yeux étaient comme ceux de James et Harry, d'un vert profond et magnifique et ses cheveux, très longs était d'un roux aussi élégant que ceux des Weasley. Cette femme avait tout ce que Severus n'avait pas, de la couleur, un caractère fort et surtout, le respect des autres. Le jour où Severus s'était lié à James en secret, il avait perdu tout cela, et il se détestait pour ça.

-Et bien, viens ramasser ce que tu as fait tomber. Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une orange.

Severus se dépêcha de la rattraper pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il se retrouva face à son ancienne rivale. Lily sourit mesquinement avant d'écraser le fruit entre ses doigts et de s'essuyer sur les vêtements modestes de celui qu'elle considérait comme un déchet.

-Et bien, qu'attends tu ? Retournes dans ta grotte et j'espère ne pas te voir à la fête de ce soir, seul les vrais membres de la meute peuvent venir !

-Je…

-Maman ! Je te cherchais partout ! J'ai trouvé ce que cherchais depuis des semaines ! Coupa Harry en arrivant. Oh ?

Il se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait maintenant avec un regard pleins de larmes, il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme.

-Quelque chose de grave c'est passé ?

Lily lança un regard plein de menaces à son souffre-douleur qui s'empressa de répondre.

-Non. Il ne se passe rien. Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

A suivre… (ou pas)


End file.
